Rob Lucci
Rob Lucci (ロブ･ルッチ, Robu Rutchi) is the strongest member of the CP9 operating undercover to obtain the Pluton blueprint from Iceburg. Introduced as one of the five foremen of Galley-La Company's Dock One, he was a sawyer, treenail, and bolt specialist. He is one of the main antagonists of the CP9 Saga, specifically the Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arcs. Appearance :Voice Actor: Jason Liebrecht (English), Tomokazu Seki (Japanese) Rob Lucci is a very tall and slim, yet muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee. He has shoulder length wavy hair that is sometimes tied in a ponytail. When he is not fighting, his pet pigeon Hattori is usually perched quietly on his right shoulder. He has a tattoo of a crossed-out square on each upper arm, as well as five cannonball scars on his back in the shape of the World Government symbol. He wore a large black top hat with a sepia band until he lost it during his fight with Luffy. As a shipwright, he wore brown trousers with caramel suspenders over a white tank-top and shoes with black toe-caps. As an assassin, he wore a fancy black suit with the sleeves normally rolled up, with black leather shoes and a white tie and handkerchief in the breast pocket. Lucci was drawn as a child by Oda after a fan asked to draw the CP9 members as children. Oda drew young Lucci with the kanji for "peace" (平和, heiwa) on his shirt, which possibly suggests that the branch Lucci is holding is an olive branch in tribute to the type of branch held by white doves (in this case Hattori) as a sign of peace. The anime had also portrayed Lucci as a teenager in its rendition of his past story. Though the two portrayals of Lucci are meant to be him, they have different styles to them, mostly because Oda's version was drawn after the anime had already depicted him and not just because they show him at two different ages. Note that Oda did depict the silhouette of thirteen-year-old Lucci from the backside, though only briefly - this most likely is where the anime design for him originates. In CP9's Independent Report, he wore a light spotted shirt with a black coat over his shoulders and had bandages over his forehead and chest from his fight with Luffy and let his hair fall freely. Gallery Personality Galley-La During the time he was in Water 7 as a carpenter, Rob Lucci never spoke, preferring to instead talk through his pet pigeon, Hattori, using ventriloquism. However, after he revealed himself to be a CP9 agent he spoke normally, with Hattori becoming a regular pigeon that displayed some human qualities. Hattori always rides on Lucci's shoulder until Lucci begins fighting, at which point he will fly overhead until the battle is over. Lucci seems to have a rivalry with Pauly, and often chides him for having money problems. Because of this rivalry, the two often fight; however, the matches generally end before there is a victor. Other than this, however, Lucci appears to be very distant from everyone else, including the other foremen and Iceburg. CP9 Lucci comes off as a cold and collected CP9 agent, almost never displaying any emotions (nevertheless even he displayed shock at the knowledge that Franky had the Pluton blueprints the whole time, and is shown smirking when convincing Kaku and Kalifa to eat Cursed Fruits as well as when he and Spandam realized Luffy was following them, probably because of his lust for battle). In spite of his seeming lack of emotions, he does not like being insulted. During his fight with Luffy he did not pay attention to Usopp, until he started to insult him. An example is the brutal assault on his friend of five years, Pauly, whom he even tried to kill after the CP9's identities had been revealed. He also states that he feels no true bond with the city he's lived in for five years, and he seems to have no feelings for his fellow CP9 colleagues, least of all Spandam. Interestingly enough, he does react rather violently if anyone calls him a gakki (slang in Japanese for kid or brat), responding with a kick and a retort both times after Iceburg and Franky referred to him as such. He finds it offensive when someone speaks weakness around him, and going as far as to dismiss a new colleague by presumably killing him for being weak. The reason that he killed the five hundred soldiers in his past was due to another belief of his - the belief that weakness is a sin. He also believes if he is involved then the situation means blood will be drawn and that he also does not have to accept the views and ideals of his superiors as long as he completes his missions efficiently. In combat, he is a very violent fighter, and seems to derive amusement and gratification from inflicting physical and emotional pain on others, making him a typical sadist. These scenes, along with when he anticipates battle, are the only times where he seems happy at all. In the Tower of Justice at Enies Lobby, he reveals that he only joined the World Government so he can be legally allowed to kill people. An example of Lucci's lust for violence is when he compromised the mission of bringing Robin to the Gates of Justice by allowing Monkey D. Luffy to tail him, for the sole purpose of having a battle, smirking when Luffy burst through the door. Lucci's violent and cruel nature is also shown when he goes into full-beast mode during battle, in order to attack Luffy more violently. Another example of his sadism is when Lucci flooded the underwater passageway to the Gates of Justice in an attempt to kill the Straw Hat crew members in the passageway, because he wanted to eliminate Luffy's chances of having everything just to anger him. Despite all this apparent lack of morality, he has displayed some, if very little, sympathy for those he dubs innocent; when the Candy Pirates are attacking a small village, he quickly dispatches the captain to save the people, though his demonstration of Absolute Justice later prompts him and his comrades to leave. This shows that deep down, he's not completely heartless. Relationships Friends/Allies *CP9 **Jabra **Kaku **Kalifa **Blueno **Kumadori **Fukuro Family Neutral *Spandam Rivals *Pauly *Jabra Enemies *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **FullBuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Nami **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky Abilities and Powers As one of the strongest characters in the series, Rob Lucci's great power is acknowledged even by the Warlords of the Sea. Even at the tender age of thirteen, Lucci was already known to be a very capable mass-murderer, having killed 500 soldiers and a crew of pirates single-handedly. It should be also noted that Rob Lucci is the strongest member of CP9 in history by far; with his Power Level at 4000, almost twice that of the second strongest member of CP9, Kaku's 2200. Franky himself noted that his strength is levels above the rest of CP9, and later remarked that, if it were not for Luffy, he was not sure how many of them would have been slaughtered. Lucci is the only person so far to single-handedly bring Luffy to the brink of death with nothing other than refined brute force. Because of his reputation, he is a very valuable asset to the World Government, almost to the point of legend; the Vice Admirals even believe that he can survive a Buster Call attack. His (along with the rest of the CP9 unit's) value has been diminished upon his loss against Luffy and now acting as a renegade crew, hunting for their former superior Spandam who betrayed them. Along with his great superhuman strength and speed, Lucci is a highly intelligent and cunning individual, being able to become a master carpenter within a 5-year period merely as a form of espionage and surveillance over his "boss" Iceburg (who CP9 believed to have possession of the blueprints for the Ancient Weapon Pluton), and even when it was discovered otherwise, Lucci quickly deduced the next most likely candidate (Franky) based solely on their adolescent friendship. He and the other CP9 agents that infiltrated Water 7 deceived every single inhabitant, a clear sign of their manipulative skills. A sound tactician, Lucci manages to almost single-handedly eliminate the Straw Hat Pirates (excluding Luffy, who he was battling) by understanding the structure of his environment and firing a well-aimed "Tempest Kick" through a stone wall, flooding the ground floor of the Tower of Justice and all its hidden underground passages with seawater: had it not been for the unexpected arrival of Kokoro and her mermaid heritage, they would not have survived. He also quickly analyzes the mechanics behind Luffy's Gear Second technique after engaging it for just a couple of minutes at most, explaining it to the rubber-man and stating that such bodily pressure would shave off years to his lifespan. Since Lucci worked as a shipwright during his mission in Water 7, this means that he has some carpentry skills and has knowledge about ships. Six Powers Lucci has complete mastery of Six Powers, having used at least one or more moves from each of the different forms, such as Tempest Kick Leopard Tail and Flying Finger Gun: Bachi. He demonstrates this when he unveils the Six Powers hidden technique, Six King Gun, during his fight with Luffy. The massively powerful technique is so strong that it causes severe internal injury to Luffy's body, who described its effect as an Impact Dial with greatly amplified power; no small feat considering that he is made of rubber. With his complete mastery of Six Powers, in conjunction with his Cursed Fruit ability, Lucci proved to be a resilient and formidable foe, fighting on an equal footing with Luffy in Gear Second, and literally forcing him to exert every ounce of strength against him. Cursed Fruit Rob Lucci ate the Leopard-Leopard Fruit, a Zoan-class Cursed Fruit which allows him to transform into a leopard and a leopard-human hybrid. As Zoan class Cursed Fruits enhances physical capabilities the most, it is most favored by martial artists like Lucci. Also, being a carnivorous animal, Lucci is more bloodthirsty and predatory than a regular Zoan class user, proven when he mauled Luffy as an actual leopard. Life Return It has been revealed that Lucci can perform Life Return, like Kumadori, and use it to alter his body into forms that amplify his skills in a specific Six Power ability. However, only the Sketch Form, which makes his man-beast form more thinner, more like an average man-like, has been seen. History Past The Early Years Twenty-two years before the start of the series, a six-years old Rob Lucci (alongside an eight-years old Blueno and a thirteen-years old Jabra As well as, Kumadori and Fukuro) was seen training to master the Six Powers style and in assassination with the other CP9 hopefuls on their homeland when Gol D. Roger was executed. Notably, Hattori (or possibly another pigeon that serves as a predecessor to Hattori) was around back then — he was perched on top of Lucci's hat; Lucci has already sported his top hat, even in training. They trained hard in order to be "stronger than justice". The Island Raid Lucci's back-story concerning his admission into CP9 is revealed by Vice Admiral Doberman during the Buster Call on Enies Lobby. According to Doberman, fifteen years prior the start of the series, a kingdom had five hundred of its soldiers taken hostage by a pirate crew, with the captain demanding to be made the new king of the kingdom. As the government saw the king beginning to admit defeat, they sent in the thirteen year-old Rob Lucci. After being sent, he approached the king, who begged Lucci to save the soldiers, but Lucci told the king not to question the ways of the World Government. This left the king to wonder what the Government was thinking, sending a young boy to such a dangerous assignment. Lucci stepped into the pirates' ship and claimed to serve justice against them, and they laughed and mocked him. After sarcastically telling Lucci to go home, two pirates attempted to strike him down with swords, but Lucci blocked it with his Iron Body. The crew thought Lucci was using some weird ability, and the captain warned that if Lucci resisted anymore, the hostages would die. Then, with the crew pointing guns at Lucci's head, he ordered his men to take Lucci to the prison along with the other soldiers, as a way to insult the World Government. After the pirates locked Lucci in the prisoners' holding ground and mocked him further, Lucci ensured that all the hostages were there - then, using his Six Powers techniques, he brutally massacred all 500 hostages while the oblivious pirate crew was still enjoying their celebration party. When one of the pirates came to check out on the prisoners, he ran screaming for his captain - and the entire crew saw, to their horror and fury, all of their precious hostages murdered, with Lucci standing on top of the mountain of corpses, his victims' blood dripping from his hand. After a short argument on the justice of the World Government, the captain angrily ordered his crew to use their mortars - the very weapons that forced the soldiers to surrender - to kill Lucci, with five cannonballs striking Lucci right in the back. The captain said that Lucci deserved it for looking down on them, then complained how their perfect plan was ruined. In the midst of his complaint, he saw, to his shock and horror, that Lucci had survived the blast and had stood back up from the inferno, with his back scarred a shape reminiscent of the World Government's logo. Lucci then used his Shave to swiftly appear before the captain and seized him by the face, then, despite the captain's futile attempt to pry himself free, Lucci launched a barrage of Finger Gun (much like Finger Gun: Yellow Lotus) to brutally stab the captain to death, letting his corpse crash down onto the ground. The remnants of the crew realized that the child in front of them is in fact a heartless monster who is immune to weapons and hostage situations, they knew they had no chance of winning, and screamed in horror while fleeing. Whether they were pursued and killed is not known. With that, Lucci's mission came to completion. CP9's Secret Mission Five years before the current storyline, four members of the secret organization CP9 took guises in the city of Water 7. Lucci as part of his mission infiltrated Galley-La Company by applying for a job as a shipwright, in the attempt to retrieve the blueprints for Pluton from Iceburg, mayor and former pupil of legendary shipwright, Tom. He became a treenail specialist. Two other members Kaku and Kalifa became a ship mechanic and diagnostic and a personal secretary respectively, while the last member Blueno became a bartender. While gaining the city's trust and respect, they tried to get close enough to take the Pluton blueprints in Iceburg's possession, though cutting no corners in their assumed occupations, as Lucci assured Iceburg when they revealed themselves. Unknown to them, a year later, Iceburg had passed the blueprints to Tom's other pupil: Cutty Flam, better known as Franky. Synopsis Water 7 Arc The Galley La Company Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:CP9 Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Zoan Cursed Fruit Users Category:Six Powers Users Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists Category:Galley-La Company Category:Shipwrights